Heroes of Might and Magic III
Heroes of Might and Magic III to najprawdopodobniej najsłynniejsza strategiczna gra turowa z serii stworzonej przez New World Computing – dewelopera, który od czasu Heroes II został wchłonięty przez The 3DO Company. Premiera światowa tejże części, o podtytule Odrodzenie Erathii, miała miejsce 3 marca 1999 roku, zaś w Polsce, trafiła na półki sklepowe dokładnie miesiąc później. Do dziś wśród wielu graczy i sympatyków gier spod znaku HoMM jest uważana za najlepszą, a wręcz kultową część całej sagi. Wymagania sprzętowe przedstawiały się następująco: * procesor przynajmniej 133 MHz, * 32 MB RAM-u, * 100 MB wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym, * zainstalowany DirectX 7.0 lub wyższy, * system Windows 95 lub wyższy. W świetle współczesnych technologii wymogi te wydają się śmiesznie niskie. Trudno o to, aby na dzisiejszych komputerach instalacja tej gry sprawiała problemy związane z wymaganiami technicznymi. W tym miejscu warto co nieco wspomnieć o stylu graficznym trzeciej odsłony. Jednostki, pola bitwy, zamki, lokacje na mapie przygody... wszystko to tworzone było w 3D w wysokich rozdzielczościach, a następnie przetwarzane na pomniejszone obrazki 2D. Zabieg ten pozwalał zachować piękną oprawę graficzną i zarazem zachować niewielkie wymagania sprzętowe. Szkoda, że żadna z prac w wysokich rozdzielczościach nie zachowała się do dnia dzisiejszego... Sama mechanika gry nie różni się bardzo od swoich dwóch poprzedniczek. Jak nie trudno się domyślić, głównym celem rozgrywki jest pokonanie przeciwnika, ale czasem też zdarzy się nam zdobycie wymaganego artefaktu, pokonanie danego bohatera czy oflagowanie kopalń lub siedlisk. Niekiedy określone zadanie trzeba wykonać w wyznaczonym czasie – wszystko w zależności od danej mapy. Całkowity sukces można osiągnąć jedynie poprzez podejmowanie szeregu strategicznych decyzji, które często nie należą do najłatwiejszych. Fabuła Odrodzenia Erathii ma swój początek zaraz po zakończeniu wydarzeń z gry Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. Jesteśmy świadkami historii w której to królowa Katarzyna dowiaduje się, że jej ojciec - król Gryphonheart, ówczesny władca Erathii - został zamordowany, a jego królestwo zniszczono. Katarzyna postanawia opuścić Enroth i udać się w rodzinne strony, na kontynent Antagarich, by przyjrzeć się całej sprawie. Jej oczom ukazują się dramatyczne widoki, które napawają ją chęcią zemsty na tych, którzy odważyli się podnieść rękę na jej ojczyznę i rodzinę. Królowa przysięga sobie, że wymierzy sprawiedliwość zdrajcom i odbuduje zniszczoną potęgę oraz prestiż Erathii. W podstawowej wersji gry gracz ma do dyspozycji siedem kampanii, w trakcie których będzie uczestniczył w opisanych powyżej wydarzeniach z punktu widzenia różnych frakcji i bohaterów. Istnieje również dodatkowa ósma kampania, która staje się dostępna dla gracza w chwili po ukończeniu misji głównych. Gra ta osiągnęła duży sukces i jak wspomniano wcześniej, uznane wśród graczy. Do jej głównych zalet wymieniano przede wszystkim: dobrze rozbudowany oraz przemyślany świat, liczba i koncepcje frakcji, ilość zapewnionych godzin rozgrywki, niezwykła miodność (syndrom jeszcze-jednej-tury), a także przyjazny i intuicyjny dla użytkownika edytor map. Nowością w odróżnieniu od poprzednich części była możliwość prowadzenia rozgrywki w podziemiach. Dla producentów tylko kwestią czasu było wypuszczenie na rynek rozszerzeń, które jeszcze bardziej urozmaiciłyby rozgrywkę... Pierwszym oficjalnym dodatkiem do podstawowej wersji gry było Ostrze Armagedonu. Został on wydany 30 września 1999 roku, a w Polsce niewiele później – 10 grudnia. Wymagania techniczne dodatku nie różniły się od podstawy, a warunkiem jego uruchomienia było posiadanie zainstalowanej podstawowej wersji Heroes III. Rozszerzenie wniosło do gry wiele elementów: nowe scenariusze , generator map losowych, edytora kampanii oraz 6 nowych kampanii. Dodano nowe jednostki neutralne, lokacje na mapie przygody, ulepszono bramy graniczne, chaty jasnowidzów oraz dodano możliwość umieszczania w kopalniach swoich wojsk. Nowością jest też werbowanie po rozbudowaniu odpowiedniego budynku jednostek podstawowych lub ulepszonych. Absolutną nowością, której należy poświęcić osobny akapit jest również frakcja Wrót Żywiołów, która znalazła się w dodatku w wyniku niemałych kontrowersji. Dotyczyły one Niebiańskiej Kuźni (The Heavenly Forge), która miała występować w pierwotnej fabule Ostrza Armageddonu. Wyciek pewnych szkiców koncepcyjnych (które jak sami twórcy przyznają nie były ich ostateczną wizją) do internetu za pośrednictwem serwisu Gamespot wywołał bardzo negatywną reakcję społeczności. Koncepcja miasta, w którym gracz mógłby tworzyć armię składającą się z hybryd przeróżnych istot, m. in.: goblinów czy nag połączonych z typowym sprzętem mechanicznym lub bronią laserową nie przypadła fanom do gustu. Zdaniem krytyków tego pomysłu połączenie baśniowego świata, jaki można było poznawać dzięki grze w serię Heroes of Might and Magic z elementami science fiction znanymi z kolei z gier spod znaku Might and Magic nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. W wyniku tego osoby decydujące w sprawie Ostrza Armageddonu postanowiły wyrzucić cały projekt do kosza. Powstała pewnego rodzaju luka fabularna, którą twórcy zadecydowali brzydko mówiąc "załatać" Wrotami Żywiołów, czyli miastem żywiołaków. Frakcja ta przez wielu graczy jest uważana za niedopracowaną oraz źle zbalansowaną. To bardzo możliwe, ponieważ była tworzona "na szybko" a szkoda, ponieważ Conflux i tak miał znaleźć się w drugim dodatku - Cieniu Śmierci. Fabuła Ostrza Armagedonu została także zmodyfikowana. Kontynuuje ona historię Antagarichu po wydarzeniach, które były dane nam poznać w Might & Magic VII: Za Krew i Honor. Głównym motywem jest ratowanie świata przed nowym przywódcą diabłów z Eeofol, Lucyferem Kreegan, który uzurpował sobie władzę po klęsce Xenofexa. Jego celem jest zniszczenie świata przy pomocy legendarnego Ostrza Armageddonu. Zapobiec tragedii postanawiają: Królowa Katarzyna, jej mąż Roland oraz pół-elf Gelu. Ponadto w osobnych kampaniach w tymże dodatku są poruszane wątki innych bohaterów poszczególnych frakcji: Mutare, Kilgora, Dracona, Adrienne oraz Christiana. Drugim oficjalnym dodatkiem do Heroes of Might and Magic III jest Cień Śmierci, który w odróżnieniu od swego poprzednika jest dodatkiem samodzielnym, tj. nie wymaga podstawowej wersji gry. Wydano go 22 marca 2000 roku, w Polsce zaś premiera miała miejsce 18 lutego 2001 roku. Wymagania sprzętowe zmieniły się nieco - mianowicie potrzebne było posiadanie procesora przynajmniej 166 MHz. Rozszerzenie oprócz "standardowych" nowości takich jak nowe scenariusze, wnosiło do rozgrywki możliwość łączenia artefaktów w jeden potężny relikt, nowe rodzaje terenów na Mapie Przygody, a podczas oblężeń jednostki otrzymywały obrażenia przy ruchu przez fosę. Zbalansowano też statystyki jednostek (co uczyniono przy okazji w formie łatek dla podstawki i poprzedniego dodatku). Tytułowy Cień Śmierci składa się z siedmiu kampanii poprzedzających szóstą część cyklu Might & Magic, które opowiadają o losach adepta magii o imieniu Sandro. Wplata on w swoją niecną intrygę czwórkę herosów: Gelu, Gem, Yoga oraz Crag Hacka. Bohaterowie postanawiają ukarać go za to i podejmują próbę ratowania świata przed złem, jakie ze sobą niesie osoba Sandro. Historia Antagarichu była również kontynuowana w samodzielnych grach, jakimi były historie z serii Heroes Chronicles. Tworzyło je aż osiem osobnych kampanii (połowa nie została oficjalnie wydana w Polsce), a każda z nich składała się z kilku map. Nie wnosiły one do rozgrywki nowych rozwiązań - dzięki nim mogliśmy poznać po prostu wcześniejsze lub dalsze losy kontynentu, które były przedstawiane z perspektywy życia Tarnuma - nieśmiertelnego bohatera. Stanowiły one tym samym pewnego rodzaju intro do wydarzeń z Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Wielu graczom nie podobała się strategia wydawania każdej części Kronik jako osobnego "dodatku". Zarzucano producentom w ten sposób chęć zarobienia jak najwięcej pieniędzy na wiernych fanach serii. Argumentem przemawiającym za tym, że Heroes of Might and Magic III jest grą szczególną przemawia ilość fanowskich modyfikacji. Scena modderska (choć już widziała lepsze czasy) ma się całkiem dobrze po dziś dzień. Mimo że niektóre projekty powoli umierają śmiercią naturalną, to w ich miejsce pojawiają się nowe, odważniejsze i bardziej pionierskie. Wśród tych najważniejszych można wymienić In The Wake of Gods, Horn of The Abyss, VCMI lub HDmod. Kultowa "Trójka" w końcu doczekała się także oficjalnego remake'u w rozdzielczości Full HD. Z uwagi na niesamowity klimat, muzykę, a przede wszystkim fabułę i niewiarygodną miodność, trzecia część postawiła wysoką poprzeczkę pozostałym grom z całej sagi. Heroes of Might and Magic III z całą pewnością gwarantuje odczucie na własnej skórze potęgi Mocy i Magii. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Heroes III Kategoria:NWC